Glory of the Horde (WC3 map)
Glory of the Horde (GotH for short) is a Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne custom map made by Panther-Anthro. It takes players in an alternate time line where the Orcish Horde emerged victorious in the Second War. Ten years later, the Alliance still has many hold outs, notably Stratholme, Gilneas, Upper Ironforge, and Sentinel Hill. By this point, Orgrim Doomhammer declared war on the Legion. With the Horde torn into two, the Alliance remnants sieze the opportunity to attempt to liberate their homelands as the Horde and Legion vie for dominance. Human Alliance The Human Alliance suffered great losses, notably the sacking of Lordaeron and the burning of Stormwind and Quel'Thalas. On the other hand, they won several recent victories as they retook Pyrewood, Ambermill, and Silverlaine Keep. Recently, King Genn Greymane appointed himself Supreme Ruler of Humanity. No one is able to challenge his rule; all other kingdoms except for Kul'Tiras have been burned and are currently defending what they have left. Led by Genn Greymane, Prince Arthas Menethil, King Muradin Bronzebeard, and the exiled prince Varian Wrynn, the Alliance strives to usher in a new age for Azeroth. In light of recent events, there are even rumors that the Alliance may take their battle to the Orcish homeworld aswell. Orcish Horde As it stands now, the Orcish Horde freed themselves from the Burning Legion's bloodpact with Orgrim Doomhammer's declaration of war upon the Legion. This action divided the Horde into those loyal to Orgrim and those who remained under the Legion's yoke. Orgrim's elite Blackrock clan, having established itself at the ruins of Lordaeron, faces the daunting task of preserving a vast but scattered orcish empire against both Humans and the Legion's armies. The Warsong-led clans of Draenor, having remained in Draenor during the Second War, face the growing threat of the increasingly powerful horde of traitorous fel orcs and vile demons threatening the Orcish homeworld and its inhabitants' very survival. Alterac, having remained loyal to Doomhammer's Horde, face the growing troll army of the Hinterlands. Varok Saurfang, entrusted by Orgrim as Warchief of the Southern Horde stationed in Azeroth, gathers his army within the ruins of Stormwind and at Blackrock Spire in preparation for dealing the deathblow to the human resistance of Azeroth. The Burning Legion The Orcish Horde, having betrayed the Legion, enraged the Demons. The fel orcs of Hellfire Citadel now fight against the clans of Draenor. Fighting the traitorous upstart Grom Hellscream, the fel horde of the Black Temple and Hellfire Citadel stand vigilant against the remaining clans. Meanwhile, in Lordaeron, the growing power of the Alliance has caught Gul'dan's attention. Archlich Gul'dan, having obtaining the Eye of Sargeras, sailed to the Elven lands of Quel'thalas. Using his newfound powers, he killed most of the surviving Elves and conquered their homeland, including the the Elven source of power, The Sunwell. The Amani chieftain Zul'jin and his trolls, having seen what Gul'dan did, sided with the Legion for removing their long time enemies, the hated elves. Over the years, the Archlich's corruption unleashed the palor of death upon Quel'thalas and Eastern Lordaeron, forming the Northern Plaguelands. The formerly verdant Eversong Woods, teeming with Gul'dan's undead horde, are scarred beyond any hope of recovery. Meanwhile, in Khaz Modan, the Dragonmaw clan stands poised to bring the Alliance of Kul Tiras and Ironforge to its knees and establish an indisputable dominion over this rugged land. Will the Burning Legion and its allies see its desire of domination over wartorn Azeroth and Draenor come to fruition, or will it face ultimate defeat by both human survivors and orcish rebels alike? Modes and Paths Modes Game modes include Normal Mode, Free for all, and Daval mode where Daval Prestor (Blackwing in disguise) persuades teams into joining him. Panther announced an Archlich mode to be released in Version 25 Category:Warcraft III custom maps